


After Hours

by curlsgetdemgurls



Series: What's Meant To Be [2]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: A moment between Sam and Caitriona after the season 4 wrap party.





	After Hours

My heels clicked against the concrete floor, “What are you still doing here? You realize everyone else is going home?” I walked up behind him and placed my hands around his waist.

“Yes, I ken that. But I can’t stop playing until I beat the high score,” Sam laughed and kept pressing the buttons on the side of the pinball machine. 

“You’re such a child,” I placed a kiss on the side of his neck and he squirmed, always a ticklish one. “I had other plans for you, Sam… that didn’t require this pinball machine, but now —“ I took a step back and leaned against the side of it. 

“Now — what, Caitriona?” His eyes never left the game but I could tell by the twitch of his lips that he was interested. 

“There’s no one here, it’s just you,” I moved my hand to his wrist, “and me.” Walking to stand behind him again, I slid my hands slowly into the waistband of his jeans and he pressed his hips back against me. 

“You’re really tryin’ to make me lose aren’t you?” Sam chuckled and I felt the vibrations through my body. I moved one hand forward and slid it further down the front of his pants and covered his cock with my hand. He was wearing boxer briefs and the material was clinging to him. 

“Uh, Christ Cait.” His body flinched and I saw his knuckles squeeze the side of the machine, turning white. 

“Are you sure you want to keep playing that silly game?” I asked and blew cool air across his neck and watched goosebumps rise on his skin. 

“If ye keep touchin’ me like that, Caitriona, I’ll have no choice but to turn ye around and take you on this goddamn pinball machine.” I squeezed my hand over him again and he let out a deep groan. 

“Then I won’t stop.” Laughing, I brought my other hand out of his pants and slid it around to the front of his chest. 

I was determined to turn his focus from the game he was playing to me. So I moved my palm over his cock and felt it twitch. “There’s a good lad,” I cooed and his fingers stilled on the machine. 

“That’s it.” He laughed and turned around quickly, pulling both my hands off of him in the process. “Ye’ll pay for this, Balfe.” Sam grabbed both my wrists and moved me to stand facing the pinball machine. 

“Are you going to play the game while you fuck me,” I smirked and turned to look back at him, his fingers deftly unzipping his fly. 

“That thought didna occur to me, Cait but I just might, now that you mention it.” I stretched my hands on either side of the machine and pressed my chest down against it. The glass was warm from the blinking lights inside and there was a gentle hum of electricity. My blood was boiling and my heart was racing… anyone could walk in and see him fucking me. That only turned me on more. 

“Jesus, Caitriona, the things you make me think,” Sam placed one hand on the small of my back while he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans with his other. I shimmied my legs and he pulled them down to my ankles. “Your arse… is quite possibly the best thing I’ve ever seen.” 

He laughed and I moaned as he squeezed my flesh, still sore from earlier before the wrap party. 

“Sam, please.” I begged and spread my legs further apart. His hand was at my arse and I felt the tip of his cock as it brushed along my slit. “Oh God,” I moaned and arched my back and tried to look at him, see his face but he pushed me forward to lay against the machine. 

“Do you like this?” He asked, sliding his cock over my entrance. “Knowing anyone could walk in and see me doing this to you?”

  
“Yes,” I whispered against the glass. 

“What was that?” He smacked my arse with the palm of his hand. 

“I said yes! Fuck,” I cried out as he slid forward and pushed his cock inside of me. It always felt a bit different when he entered me from behind but it was a welcoming experience that I craved. 

“I was planning on waiting until we got home but you and your hands, Cait.” He tangled one hand through my short hair and started to rock his hips into me. The metal of the machine was a stark contrast to the heat of Sam’s body and it sent shivers down my spine.

“I don’t see you complaining about my hands now though, do I?” I turned my head to look back at him and he was biting his lip. I flexed my hips against his and he pulled out of me, leaving me protesting but he turned me around and picked me up. Sam placed me to sit on the edge of the pinball machine and his hands were at my knees, spreading them apart. 

“Fuck, Sam.” Moaning, I hooked one arm around his neck and looked down between us as he fed himself back into me. I gripped the short curls at the nape of his neck and pushed my body against his. He was always so big, filling me completely every time we had sex. 

I made a loud strangled noise as his thumb pressed against my clit and his other hand covered my mouth. “Don’t make a sound,” he smirked and I bit the inside of his hand, making him yelp. 

“I’ll make any sounds I want, Heughan.” I closed the space between our mouths and kissed him, hungry for the taste of his lips. It was always a challenge being around him and not being able to kiss him or touch him like I wanted to. But when we were in private we made up for the lack of PDA and touched each other until our hands were throbbing and aching. 

“Harder, fuck me,” I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into me. “I need you, God.” 

Sam’s tongue was in my mouth, swirling around with mine in a desperate plea. I could hear the sound of the metal balls clanging around in the machine with every thrust from Sam’s hips and I laughed against his mouth.

“What’s so funny?” He kissed down my neck. 

“We’re fucking on top of a pinball machine,” I sighed, “Something I never thought we would do.” 

“Well the options were rather limited,” he smiled and pulled his head back to look at me, all while his thumb was pressing harder on my clit. 

“And you look bonny sitting on it,” he smirked and almost pulled completely out of me but then thrust forward hard, making the machine push back against the floor. 

“Christ!” I shouted and leaned forward, putting all my body weight on him and held him as my body began to shake. As I repeated his name over and over again, I felt him spill inside of me. Sam’s body twitched in mine and I pushed back against him and lay back on the machine, the blinking lights making his face glow. 

“You’ll kill me one of these days, Balfe.” Sam smiled and took hold of himself and slowly pulled out, tucking himself back into his boxers. “And I’ll gladly take you wi’ me.” 

He reached for my hands and I took his help and jumped off of the pinball machine. Sam’s hands were at my ankles, pulling up my panties and jeans. When he had me buttoned and zipped back into my clothes, I stood on my tip toes and placed a kiss to his lips. 

“We’ll have to do this again sometime,” I smiled. 

“What? The pinball machine or the fucking?” Sam slid his arm around my waist and we started walking towards the exit. 

“Well the pinball machine was fun but I’d say the fucking… definitely that.” Winking, I slapped against his arse and he let out a deep laugh. 

“I’m yours, anytime.” He smiled. 


End file.
